History of Sinyanor
The time before colonization… ' '''Long ago the elves were one people and they inhabited a land called in the old tongue Imea’nionia. In this land, the elves were the only race and the world was perfectly suited for their needs. Magic was potent and abundant, and the elves used it to satisfy their every whim. They lived without gods, and were the sole proprietors of their own fate. ' 'Over time, throughout the rise and fall of many empires, the planet was drained of its magic. Being long-lived, the elves were able to see the inevitable death of their world coming. In an attempt to save themselves, they used all of the world's remaining magic to grow the Mardi Vardarianna (The Home Tree) ' '''The Mardi Vardarianna became the new home for the Elves as they drifted through the Aetherial Sea. The tree itself became their new world. Using the energy of distant stars to provide them with warmth, air and nutrients. This began the slight divide between the elven people. Some began to worship the tree itself as a god, as the Mardi Vardarianna was the only source of remaining magic known to the Elven people. Others retained the ancient form of ancestor worship practiced by people in the old world. As the tree aged, the elves did as well. The magic began to fade, and the elves began to know death. Their way of life was threatened again, and they guided the tree to a new world. This new land, had more magic than their previous home, and many more inhabitants. Dragons ruled over this newly discovered world. Their subjects were the Orcs, Goblins, Trolls, and other “Monstrous” races. Each of these races had been crafted with the extremely potent magic wielded by the dragons to balance the ecosystem over the course of tens of thousands of years As the Mardi Vardarianna landed on the new world, chaos befell its inhabitants. The latent magic of the old world that had been stored in the ancient elven tree for ages, began to fuse with the magical essence of the new world. ''' '''This began the great war between the elves and the dragons. This war was brief by the standards of the lifespans of those fighting in it. The dragons, after fighting to defend their home for nearly 1000 years, were finally able to destroy the Mardi Vardarianna. As the tree burned and collapsed into the great ocean a great cloud of smoke and ash engulfed the sky, the world was plunged into a terrible ice age. When the sun shone again and the world emerged from its icey cocoon it was changed. The elves and dragons had negotiated a peace, but had also become divided within themselves. The Dragons had split into the chromatic and metallic races, and the Elves split between the Manwa (The pure) and the Taurë (the Forest). The Manwa built their new city in the stump left by the felled tree that had brought them here. Splinters of its broken trunk became great spires of the immortal noble houses that broke the clouds and held them high above the multi tiered, small nation sized metropolis. This city was named from the Tree that brought them. Mardi Vardarianna. The Taurë left the Mardi Valdarianna taking with them the only surviving seed from the great tree. They took on a Pilgrimage led by a druid named Sol’Quende’. He had foreseen a great forest on the far side of the continent, and over the course of a few years managed to lead his people to the great eastern jungles of the continent. In this place they found a large naturally formed plateau upon which they placed the seed of what became known as the Amil Vardarianna (the Mother tree) The events of the end of the war split the factions of the dragons in two. One half were responsible for assault that caused the destruction of the tree, and the resulting magical explosion robbed them of the metallic quality of their scales, along with much of their magical potential. D’jalaxshiradj, the leader of the chromatic dragons, refused to accept the end of the war. Being the one who spearheaded the attack on Mardi Valdarianna he took the brunt of the magical fallout. His one head was split into 5 separate heads, each more angry than the last. And his resulting madness connected itself to the races that swore fealty to him and his other chromatic followers. It is the goal of the Chromatic dragons and all those that follow them Ba’halixszii , the Platinum Queen, accepted the elves as refugees. Over the ages she has assisted their development and assimilation into the land. She is especially fond of the Forest elves, and was partially responsible for guiding Sol’Quende’ to the eastern plateau. She is wise, and benevolent, in stark contrast to her counterpart (and the former general of her army). And as the mother of all metallic dragons, Ba’halixszii does what she can to keep the world peaceful and prosperous for everyone. Over time, the world changed and became how it is now. The ash, rain, and snow from the felling of the great tree were all infused with the magic of the old world, this was the age of Mana Storms. In a way, it infected the landscape and the very essence of the world itself. After the snows of the great ice age cleared, new races of people emerged. ' '''From the roots of Mardi Valdarianna came the Tinker Gnomes and from the Eastwood, their counterparts the Forest Gnomes. Both of them small races clever and spry in their own ways. The tinker gnomes called such for their fine and detailed manipulation of the elements and metals, to make up for their lack of stature, the tinker gnomes use their machinations to improve their quality of life and defend their homes from the still hostile world. ' '''On the far side of the continent, the Forest gnomes choose instead to cultivate nature for this same purpose. When presented with an issue of moving many large objects, a tinker gnome may create a large colossus of steel powered by elementals, where as the forest gnomes would instead selectively breed large tortoises with flat shells and extra long necks. From the cave systems of the ancient petrified trunk came the dwarfs, and from the plateau east of the Amil Vardarianna came the Goliaths. ''' '''The dwarves are a proud and stubborn race, very caught up in their methods of tradition. They have built a stationary, subterranean, agrarian society powered led by their workers. They have a strict and social and economic structure where wealth and goods generated by the working class are equally dispersed throughout the community. The goliaths on the other hand live their life in a migratory society on the open plains of the east. They ride massive antlered goats, and hunt other large herbivores that wander the eastern plains. Their society is tribally based. Each tribe has two leaders, The greatest hunter rules the tribe in times of conflict, and the oldest woman rules the tribe in times of peace. Old men are seen as spiritual leaders and sources of advice to the young men of the tribe. Around the coastal regions of the land, Clever and jovial Halfling seemingly sprouted up from the water itself. They live their lives on the shores of the sea, banks of the rivers and lakes that settled into the continent after the ice melted. They youngest of the races, is the race of man. The races of men seemed to have traits of all the pre existing races. Some believe they are mutated versions of the orcs, due to their incredible persistence and ability to live in almost any ecosystem. Humans are also the most short lived of the races and as a result are seen by the longer-lived races (such as the Elves and Dragons) as pests, albeit often useful ones